Patientia
by TenTenD
Summary: 'This war was taking too many lives. There was too much suffering, and it was all for nothing, just so a few people could see themselves ruling over everything.' Hwang Woong/Sae Oh. r&R please. Enjoy!


There is a shameful lack of Hwang Woong/Sae Oh stories so I have decided to help matters a little. This is just a small contribution to the archives of 'The Legend'. I truly hope to see more fics for this category.\

* * *

><p>Sae Oh busied herself with wrapping bandages around the wounds of various fighters. Kajin and her warriors had been attacking more frequently and with more ferocity the last few weeks. There were so many wounded, so many lifeless bodies laying on the cold, harsh ground. A tear slid down Sae Oh's cheek as she saw a small child trying to wake his father up, she knew the man would never open his eyes again. This war was taking too many lives. There was too much suffering, and it was all for nothing, just so a few people could see themselves ruling over everything.<p>

Hwan Woong looked at Sae Oh as she was bandaging soldiers left and right. Her tears didn't go unnoticed. Her pain was painful for him. It punched a hole through his heart and made him want to mourn. Mourn all that was lost in this war, the bloodshed and the wrongs done on both sides. He wanted to wipe her tears away and hold her in his arms. The need to protect her, to keep her sheltered pulled at him. There was something in him, a primal instinct, he was unaware existed until then, that wanted to claim her, make her his own. Hwan Woong knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one he wanted to tie himself to, the human he wanted to attach his soul to.

Sae Oh quivered feeling Hwang Woong's eyes on her. The power of his stare was tremendous, it made her want to turn around and stare right back at him, but Sae Oh reigned the impulse in. His presence was getting closer and closer to her, until she could feel the heat of his body radiating at her back. Not being able to help herself the woman stood up and slowly turned to face him. Her eyes kept to the ground. A small sigh left her lips when he moved on and went to talk to a small group of people.

A day came when Hwang Woong gathered all of his people. He spoke to them of a nation, great and powerful. Then he gave Sae Oh the power of the Phoenix. The woman was speechless. How was it possible for herself, a nobody, to have the powers of the fire guardian, the Phoenix? Yet Hwang Woong had appointed the task to her and she couldn't bring herself to let him down. Sae Oh wanted him to be pleased; with her, by her. She wanted to be the reason the light in his eyes came to life. She wanted to feel his eyes on her, melting her bones and leaving her breathless.

In truth, Sae Oh wanted his attention, every little crushing ounce of it. And when she got it, it was almost too much to handle. He was magnificent. And she was so full, so very full of him. Yet it was never enough. How could she ever hope for more? But there was more. Their bond was further strengthened by a child. Their child. Their child, a sweet, little bundle of warm flesh that gave colour to the world around them. He was his mother's biggest strength, one of the things that were dearest to her. The one person she did all she could to hold on too.

But this child was also Sae Oh's greatest weakness. Inevitably, others have suspected that and used this weakness to break everything Sae Oh and Hwang Woong had worked so much for. And it worked. It actually worked. Sorrow with the taste of blood clogged Sae Oh's mouth as Hwang Woong held her dying form in his arms. However the single tear sliding down his cheek hurt more than a thousand arrows to the heart. That he had to suffer so much tore her heart into tiny pieces. But perhaps a day would come when they would be together. Maybe the next lifetime would make it so. If she was lucky she'd get to see him smile again.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's a bit sad I know. But there is always a second chance, right? The key to encountering it is patience. I hope you all have lots of it.<p>

TenTenD over and out.


End file.
